Ñìåðòü Áîãà
by dark-9
Summary: Çëþùèé è ìðà÷íûé ôèê. Ñîáñòâåííî, ñîíãôèê ïî îäíîèìåííîé "Gottes Tod" by Das Ich


Gottes Tod  
Eingesperrt im Wald des Wahns,  
Dunkles Sein gesoht in meiner Hand -  
Verstauchtes Denken in meinem Schodel -  
Und doch es wird -  
Mein Geist zerfleischt das Tageslicht -  
Die Feuersglut in meinem Hals erlischt,  
Ganz ohne Halt mein Fleisch zerfollt,  
Und doch es wird - es wird schon wieder  
weitergeh'...  
...Êîãäà òû íàçûâàåøü èìÿ - ïðèçûâàåøü è äóøó...  
Èç ïóñòîòû è âå÷íîñòè - âûðûâàåøü. È ñòàíîâèòñÿ îíà - ðåàëüíîñòüþ. Äàæå  
åñëè òû íå âåðèøü â ýòî.  
Îíà - ïðèçâàëà. Ìåíÿ.  
Îíà - ìîé ñîçäàòåëü.  
Îíà - ìîé Áîã.  
Âîññîçäàí èç îñåííåãî âèõðÿ è ïîæóõëîé, íî âñå åùå çåëåíîé ëèñòâû, ÿ  
çàêóòàí â òó÷è, ìîãèëüíóþ ñûðîñòü è îòðàâëåííûå ëó÷è. ß - íî÷íîé êîøìàð, ÿ  
- óæàñ è íåíàâèñòü.  
Òàê ïîâåëåëà îíà.  
Áîã.  
ß - ÷óäîâèùå â ìèðå ìîåãî Áîãà. ß äüÿâîë. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òàê çàõîòåë Áîã.Îíà  
ïðèäóìàëà ìîå èìÿ - Ñìåðòüþ íàðåêëà ìåíÿ, ðåçêèì è ìðà÷íûì ïðîçâèùåì,  
ïîõîæèì íà ãîòè÷åñêèå øïèëè ñðåäíåâåêîâûõ çàìêîâ. ß åùå íå çíàë, êòî ÿ... è  
ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî áóäó - êåì-òî, ÿ ðàäîâàëñÿ, êîãäà ýíåðãèþ âñåëåííîé  
ñãóñòèëè äî ìîåé äóøè...  
Íî èìÿ - ýòî ñóäüáà.  
È ïîâåëåë ìîé Áîã: "Ñòàíü çëîäååì".  
Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âûáîðà. Äîáðî - â ìèðå ìîåãî Áîãà äåêëàðèðóåò ñâîáîäó  
âûáîðà, è ëèöà âðàãîâ ìîèõ ÷èñòû è ñâåòëû, èõ îäåæäû - áåëîãî è àëîãî  
öâåòà, è óëûáêè èõ çàñòàâëÿþò âåðèòü â ñâîáîäó è ñ÷àñòüå... ëèøü ÿ âåäàþ,  
ýòî - ëîæü... Îíè âñå - ïðèçâàíû, ïðèãâîæäåíû, ðàñïÿòû íà ãîëãîôàõ ñâîèõ  
ñóäåá è ñòðàíèö, è êîìó-òî èç íèõ ïðåäñòîèò ðàññå÷ü ìîþ ïëîòü êëèíêîì Ñâåòà  
- âî èìÿ Ñâåòà. Âî èìÿ íåå.  
Âî èìÿ Áîãà?..  
Äà áóäåò óíè÷òîæåí äüÿâîë... êîãäà äîèãðàåò ôèíàëüíûé àêò åå ïüåñû  
àáñóðäà...  
À âìåñòå ñ äüÿâîëîì ïðåâðàòÿòñÿ â ïðàõ îíè âñå...  
Òàêîâ åå Çàìûñåë.  
ß áû õîòåë íå ïîíèìàòü èñòèíû. Ýòî ñëó÷àéíîñòü, ÷òî òàê âûøëî - è ÿ âèæó...  
ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÿ ìå÷òàþ áûòü ñëåï, êàê îíè âñå... Ïðîñòî äåéñòâîâàòü - òàê, êàê  
âåðøèò îíà, êàê ïëåòåò çîëîòèñòóþ íèòü ïîâåñòâîâàíèÿ, âñêðûâàÿ ìîè âåíû è  
çàïîëíÿÿ èõ êèïÿùåé ñåðîé ÿðîñòè - ÷óæîé, áîëåçíåííîé, è ÿ êðè÷ó ãäå-òî  
âíóòðè ñåáÿ... íî ïîä÷èíÿþñü.  
Íåëüçÿ ïðîòåñòîâàòü.  
Îíà - Áîã.  
ß - Ëþöèôåð åå ìèðà.  
Òàê îíà ïîâåëåëà.  
Îíà ïèñàëà î øàõìàòíîé ïàðòèè. Âûñî÷àéøàÿ íàñìåøêà... Âåäü ìû âñå -  
ôèãóðêè, æèâûå è äåðåâÿííûå, è õðóñòàëüíàÿ êëåòêà åå ôàíòàçèé ìåðòâà áåç åå  
âîëè - òàêîâà Ñóòü Áîãà, äà íèñïîøëåò îí Ñâåò ñâîé íà äåòåé íåäîñòîéíûõ...  
è îíè - åå ëþáèìûå ëó÷èêè - çàìèðàþò òóñêëî, çàðàñòàÿ ïûëüþ, êîãäà Áîã  
îòâëåêàåòñÿ îò áåñêîíå÷íîé äëÿ íàñ - è òàêîé êîðîòêîé äëÿ íåå - øàõìàòíîé  
ïàðòèè...  
È ëèøü ÿ - äüÿâîë - áðîæó íåñêîí÷àåìûìè òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿìè áîæåñòâåííîé íå-  
àêòèâíîñòè ïî ñåðîìó âûææåíîìó èçìåðåíèþ-ïîääåëêå. Ìèìî ìîèõ âðàãîâ - èõ  
äàæå íå ðàçðóøèòü, îíè õóæå, ÷åì ìåðòâû, ìåíüøå, ÷åì ìàðèîíåòêè... ìèìî  
ìîèõ ñëóã, ñâåòëîâîëîñûé êðàñàâåö, êðûñîïîäîáíàÿ òâàðü è èçìîæäåííàÿ  
òþðüìîé æåíùèíà - áåñïëîòíû... ÿ ïûòàþñü êîñíóòüñÿ ðóêè æåíùèíû, è ìîè  
õîëîäíûå ïàëüöû ïðîõîäÿò ñêâîçü íåå.  
Íè÷òîæíåé ïðèçðàêà.  
Ãäå-òî òóò è ìîé ãëàâíûé ïðîòèâíèê, è ÿ áðåäó, ïîëóáåçóìíûé îò ñêîâûâàþùåãî  
îäèíî÷åñòâà è áåñïîìîùíîñòè, ìèìî íåãî... çåëåíûå - êàê ìîÿ äóøà íà çàðå  
ñîçäàíèÿ, ãëàçà åãî ñåé÷àñ - ïóñòûå ïðîâàëû, è î÷êè êàæóòñÿ ãðîòåñêíîé  
èêðóñòàöèåé... ß âãëÿäûâàþñü â íåãî. Ñåé÷àñ - êîãäà ÿ ñâîáîäåí îò Áîãà, îò  
åå âñåìîãóùåé âîëè - ÿ íå íåíàâèæó ýòîãî ìàëü÷èøêó... ìíå æàëü åãî - äî  
êîìêà â ãîðå...  
è òàê æàëü - ÷òî êîãäà îíà ñíîâà âêëþ÷èò ïðèõîòëèâóþ ñèñòåìó  
æèçíåîáåñïå÷åíèÿ èõ âñåõ - îí áóäåò íåíàâèäåòü ìåíÿ, è ÿ íå ðàñêðîìñàþ  
âåðèã åå ðàçóìà, ÷òîáû âûñêàçàòü - ñëûøèøü, íå âðàã ÿ òåáå! Ëþöèôåð ïàë ïî  
âîëå Áîãà...  
Ýòî õîðîøàÿ øóòêà ñ åå ñòîðîíû - äàòü ïîíèìàíèå îäíîìó ìíå. Òîìó, êîìó âñå  
ðàâíî íå ïîâåðÿò. Òîìó, êòî äîèãðàåò ñâîþ ðîëü äî êîíöà... äàæå åñëè  
îñâîáîäèòñÿ îò åå èãà...  
Òåàòð òåíåé. Òåàòð çîìáè.  
À ìîå èìÿ - îíà íàçâàëà...  
Íî ÿ óæå íå æèâ... îíà çàêîâàëà ìåíÿ â ÷óãóííûå öåïè, è ñðåäè ñëåïöîâ -  
çðÿ÷èé, ÿ êðè÷ó îò áîëè, ÿ ñìîòðþ â íåïðîãÿäíóþ òüìó â åå ñâåòå, íî Ñâåò -  
ðåíòãåí, è ãëàçà ëîïàþòñÿ îò íåãî...  
Òàê áîëüíî. Òàê. Áîëüíî.  
Âèäåòü.  
ß êðè÷ó... êðèê ãëóõî ïàäàåò, òî÷íî çàìåðçøàÿ ïòèöà. ß óäàðÿþ â êàðòîííûå  
ñòåíû, áóìàæíî-áåñïëîòíûå ôèãóðêè _ïåðñîíàæåé_ - ÿ, åäèíñòâåííûé  
_ðåàëüíûé_...  
è ìíå ÷óäèòñÿ ñìåõ Áîãà...  
è âîçíèêàåò íåíàâèñòü...  
Íå ê ìàëü÷èøêå. Íå ê ãëàâíîìó Ðûöàðþ Ñâåòà...  
Ê Áîãó...  
Áîã, ðàçâå òû çàáûëà Êíèãó Ñâÿùåííóþ ìèðà òâîåãî? Ëþöèôåð âçáóíòîâàëñÿ  
ïðîòèâ Ñîçäàòåëÿ - ïîòîìó ÷òî íå õîòåë âåðøèòü Âîëþ...  
ß íå æåëàþ áûòü äüÿâîëîì-ïðèãîâîðåííûì.  
Âåðíè ìíå ýìåðàëüäîâûå âñïîëîõè ïðîáóæäåíèÿ. Âåðíè ìíå ãðîçíûé è ïðåêðàñíûé  
âåòåð, ÷òî áûë òåëîì ìîèì, ïîêà íå çàòî÷èëà ìåíÿ â èçìîæäåííóþ ïëîòü  
íåäî÷åëîâåêà...  
Òåáå âñå ðàâíî. Òû òàê-çàäóìàëà. Ïîñòàâèëà ìåíÿ íà ìåñòî è âûðÿäèëà â  
êëîóíñêèé êîñòþì ñ êîäîâîé ïîìåòêîé "Ãëàâíûé Çëîäåé".  
Íî ñ ìåíÿ õâàòèò...  
ß îáúÿëÿþ òåáå âîéíó, Áîã...  
Ïëîòü ñãíèëà è êàìåíü ñäåëàëñÿ ïåñêîì, è íî÷ü ñ äíåì ðóõíóëè, òî÷íî  
äåêîðàöèè òâîåãî ýðçàö-ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ...  
Íî ÿ - æèâ...  
È ÿ ïðèäó çà òîáîé. Îäíàæäû. Ñêîðî. Ïîâîäîê ñëàá è íå ñòèñíåò ìîåé øåè... ß  
âîéäó â äîì òâîé - äîì Áîãà, òàêîãî âûñîêîìåðíî-âñåçíàþùåãî... òåáå âåäü  
ïëåâàòü íà íàñ âñåõ, íà áåñòåëåñíûõ èãðóøåê, êîòîðûì áûëî áû òàê ñòðàøíî  
óçíàòü î ñâåòëîé ëæè, îáî ìíå - áåñêîíå÷íî àãîíèçèðóþùåì îò íåâîçìîæíîñòè  
÷òî-òî èçìåíèòü...  
ß õî÷ó - ëèñòüåâ. Ñåðåáðà è ïðîõëàäû íà ãóáàõ.  
Ëó÷øå áû - íå óáèâàòü... ÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ïðè÷èíèë çëà òâîåé âîëåé, Áîã...  
×òî æ. Åùå îäèí ãðåõ.  
...Ñóìåðêè è ñëàáîå ïîòðåñêèâàíèå âåòîê âñòðåòÿò ìåíÿ, à òû âåðíåøüñÿ -  
âîçìîæíî, èç ìàãàçèíà, íî ÿ îïåðåæó òåáÿ. ß áóäó îæèäàòü â äîìå - øèêàðíîì  
îñîáíÿêå, âûñòðîåííîì íà êðîâè óáèòûõ ìíîþ - ïî òâîåé ïðèõîòè, íà êëî÷êàõ  
èçîðâàííûõ òîáîþ äóø... òû ïðèçûâàëà - òû èñïîëüçîâàëà âûñøóþ Ñèëó, ÷òîáû  
ïîëó÷àòü äåíüãè, íî ÿ - íå ñëåï, ÿ âèæó òåáÿ, Áîã...  
Òû âîéäåøü è âêëþ÷èøü ñâåò. È çàêðè÷èøü. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ñðàçó ïîéìåøü - íåò, òû  
íå îòìàøåøüñÿ - ãàëëþöèíàöèÿ... Áîã íå çàíèìàåòñÿ ñàìîîáìàíîì...  
Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ ïëàòèòü, ñêàæó ÿ.  
À ïîòîì áëåñòÿùèé è ãëàäêèé, ñëîâíî ñíÿòàÿ ñ íåáåñ ëóíà, íîæ, âðàñòåò â  
òâîå òåëî...  
Óáèâàòü - ýòî ïëîõî... íî â ìîìåíò òâîåé ñìåðòè âîñêðåñíóò îò ðàáñòâà òå,  
êîãî òû ïðèçâàëà. Îíè òàê è íå ïîéìóò, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî - ïðîñòî èñ÷åç èç èõ  
ïàìÿòè ñòðàøíûé Ëîðä Òüìû... ÷òî æ, îíè áóäóò ïðàâû - ÿ óìðó òóò âìåñòå ñ  
òîáîé, èáî íàðóøèë êàíîíû...  
Òàê ïîëàãàåòñÿ Ëþöèôåðó... îí ñêðþ÷èòñÿ ðÿäîì ñ îêðîâàâëåííîé æåðòâîé, è  
ïîóòðó íàéäóò íàñ è áóäåò ñêàíäàë... ìåíÿ îáúÿâÿò òâîèì ñóìàñøåäøèì  
ôàíàòîì... èðîíèÿ.  
...À îíè - òàì, â ìèðå - òåïåðü íå ïðèçðà÷íîì, ðåàëüíîì - çàæèâóò ñâîåé  
æèçíüþ, ðàäóÿñü è ïå÷àëÿñü, íî ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå âåäàÿ ãëàâíîãî.  
Áûë Áîã.  
Íûíå Áîã ìåðòâ.  
Gott ist tod.  
Gott ist tod.  
Gott ist tod.  
...Der Schlund der blinden Worte hat mir einmal gutgetan... 


End file.
